


Puppy Love

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, nero's gay????, origin story of DMC power couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: //ye but that's different. I'm not gay for DANTE which btw I thought you had standards//((Shut up))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissMyAnthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/gifts), [SirenaLoreley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaLoreley/gifts).



God, what the fucking hell.

This is absolute nonsense.

Nero was currently wondering when the fuck this started happening.

He'd been doing his usual thing since working at Devil May Cry with Dante. Just taking jobs and cooking dinner for the idiot manchild because god knows the extent of Dante's knowledge on food relies on takeout or frozen pizza. 

So, everything was normal. Right? Wrong. So very wrong. 

The thought came out of absolutely nowhere. Like, poof! There it was. 

Dante was hot. 

Crazy, right?

Dante was attractive as hell. Nero was shocked too, don't worry. You're not the only one who thinks this nearly middle aged man is sexy.

Nero literally cringed at the thought, a literal shiver shaking his body as he paused, grimacing. 

Yeah, okay. That wasn't good.

Dante was his friend, buddy, amigo! And also his boss. Who was more than ten years older than him. What the absolute fuck.

Why did he suddenly think such a thing? Nero reacted the only way he knew how (and thankfully Dante was on a mission until next week).

"FUCK!" He exclaimed, punching the counter and denting it. Whelp. Dante wouldn't need to know about that when he came home.

Nero awkwardly placed the vase (with dead flowers because Dante never even watered them-) on top of the bump in the marble counter before whipping his phone out of his pocket, texting Lady almost instantly.

((Lady- holy shit. I am going to burst into flames right now-))

//wtf happened to u? Is Dante messing with the oven again?//

((Nooooo, thankfully. It's a different issue))

//???//

((I uh. Well- he's hot?))

//he's in Nevada right now so yeah probably//

((LADY))

//yeah yeah I'm kidding! Sheesh take a joke kid! I thought you already knew he was hot?//

((The fuck do you mean¿))

//wait you didn't know you were gay for him??????//

((Uh no this is news to me))

//well you are//

((Wow rlly? I hadn't fucking noticed))

//shut up- anyway, just...like...cool down? Idk I'm not gay//

((Ur dating Trish))

//ye but that's different. I'm not gay for DANTE which btw I thought you had standards//

((Shut up))

//well, I'll be over tomorrow w Trish if u wanna talk bout it//

((I guess. See ya))

//later//

With that, Nero sighed in defeat, shaking his head until he heard the door bang open. 

Confused, he popped his head out of the kitchen. "I thought you were coming tomorrow-Dante?!"

Dante, speak of the devil, was currently wiping devil goop off of his shoes when Nero called him out.

"Oh, hey, kiddo! I'm back from the mission early. I took your advice and hunted for the spawn first-"

"I have to go!" Nero exclaimed suddenly, placing his hands on his hips determinedly before walking right past Dante, ignoring his attempts to talk to him as he ran to Lady's apartment before Dante called once more,

"BUT IT'S PASTA NIGHT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's just...I really did think you had some standards-"
> 
> "Lady, can you like shut the fuck up?" Nero asked from where his face was shoved into her couch cushion

Okay so maybe running out (while leaving the pasta on the stove) had been an interestingly bad idea now that Nero thought about it.

 

"It's just...I really did think you had some standards-"

"Lady, can you like shut the fuck up?" Nero asked from where his face was shoved into her couch cushion, Trish awkwardly patting his shoulder as she shrugged.

"He's gonna come over and grab you, you know that already." Lady scoffed as she polished Kalina Ann from where she was sitting. "After all, you're the one cooking his dinner and we all know how much he's probably wanted your food since living off of shit again."

"You even make him dinner? How has he not proposed to you yet?" Trish said in a joking way, hoping Nero would pop his head up and feel better.

He did not.

However, Dante did knock on the door like a madman (this was pasta night, of course he wanted that goddamn spaghetti), not even bothering to text Trish or Lady that he was coming over.

"Wow- that was quicker than I thought," the blonde woman stated as she left Nero on the couch, much to his dismay, and opened to door to the red-clad demon hunter, who still didn't wipe off the goddamn goop from all of his clothes yet.

"Dante, can't you text-"

"I totally did if you would ever check your phone. Couldn't text Nero because," he pointedly gave Nero a pout, "1. He left the pasta on the stove and it boiled over and I may have set off the smoke alarm. 2. He left his phone on the desk. 3.," he paused again, turning to Nero for even more before humming, "3. Because I didn't think about it."

"Whatever. Take your boyfriend-"

"Lady, why-"

"And get the hell out of my apartment. I'm not your therapist." 

 

 

An hour had passed since the two demon hunters returned home, Dante not bothering to ask about the boyfriend remark. Lady had a weird sense of humor, so who knows what type of shit could come out of her mouth?

The pasta was finished, to Dante's happiness, and Nero seemed to stay away from Dante, to Dante's sadness.

"Did I piss you off? Is it because I got goop on the floor?" Dante asked awkwardly, seeing as the kid was basically his best friend now. //Nero// didn't shoot him and leech on him for money, so he was already pretty high on the list.

"What? No. I'm fine," Nero stated in a strained voice, avoiding Dante's line of sight. It would be too awkward to look into those icy blue eyes after thinking about him like that and....wow.

Nero was so fucking gay.

What. The. Fuck?

This was so fucking unfair. Why did Nero need to have such a crush on the old man? He was lazy and cocky.

Also, he smelled weird.

Nero flushed fire engine red and declared firmly, "I will not be made a fool of!" And walked to his room, smacking himself into his wall a couple of times after that. Did he seriously have something wrong in the head? Who the fuck actually says that anymore?

Dante was still sitting at the dinner table, spaghetti in mid air as it dangled from his fork.

"What the hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero is dumb tbh but at least he's pretty
> 
>  
> 
> same goes for dante

**Author's Note:**

> idk how many chapters this'll be bc creativity hit me after such a long hiatus I'm sorry-


End file.
